


糖刀短篇合集

by Lorinand



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 05:06:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18931864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorinand/pseuds/Lorinand
Summary: 存档用_(:з」∠)_





	糖刀短篇合集

1.Kiss

索林从梦中醒来时，天还尚未明，而其它矮人显然都还在香甜的梦境中。他抬头看向不远处，有个熟悉的身影正坐在即将熄灭的火堆前，小脑袋一顿一顿地打着盹。

看来今天轮到了比尔博值夜，但是……

他轻笑着摇了摇头。显然哈比人对这任务还并不习惯。

于是他站起身来，穿过那一群睡得东倒西歪的矮人，径直走到了火堆旁。比尔博并未觉察他的到来，而在这个寒意料峭的凌晨，他几乎把自己缩成了小小的一团，并在夜风的吹拂下轻微地颤抖。

他大力地皱了皱眉，便迅速地解下外套，盖在那人单薄的身躯上。但这动作虽已尽量轻柔，却还是惊醒了浅眠的哈比人。

“索林……？”比尔博揉着睡眼惺忪的眼，迷茫地看了他好几秒，才终于回过神来。“糟糕……”他慌忙地试图站起身来，“我竟然不小心睡着了。”

但一双大手适时地把他按了回去。直到这时，他才意识到了身上衣服的重量，以及它独有的气息和体温。

索林的味道源源不断地透过衣料传来，正如那日在洛克岩上一样。它总是让他无比心安，却也使得他的心莫名地激荡。

而矮人低沉的嗓音自他耳边响起：“安心睡吧，飞贼老爷。我会替你守夜。” 

若换成别人，他应该会毫不犹豫地答应，并回到自己的睡袋里睡到天明。但此时，他却莫名地说不出口。对方的手犹搭在他的肩膀上，不曾放开。

他抬起头来愣愣地看向对方含笑的眼眸，只觉得那衣服的热度一直延伸到了他的耳尖。

营地的火堆不知何时已熄灭，此时周围悄然无息，只间或传来几声清脆的鸟鸣。但也许再大的声响对他来说也是充耳不闻。

索林唇边的笑意逐渐消失，只是一言不发地凝视着他，眼眸里似乎有着绵延的暗流。这让他不禁僵直了身体，并无比紧张地舔了舔嘴唇。

而这动作终于打破了僵持已久的寂静。

他看到面前的矮人深吸了口气，闭了闭眼又迅速地睁开来。未及他有所反应，他就陷入了一个宽阔的怀抱，而对方的气息几乎是铺天盖地地涌来。

索林粗砺的指腹轻抚过他的脸颊，引得他的身躯一阵战栗。他们的呼吸都逐渐变得急促，而彼此对视了几秒后，他确信矮人一定读懂了他的心意。因为索林的神色在顷刻间变得无比柔和，然后他俯身下来，轻轻地覆住了他的双唇。

 

 

2.婚姻

 

战争结束后，矮人们热情地邀请他留在埃雷勃居住。

“起码，你得亲眼看到它重现荣光的那一天。”索林的手臂用力地搭在他的肩膀上，眼里闪着不容置疑的光。  
“好……吧。”他吞了吞口水，把即将到嘴边的客套之词咽了下去。

 

但他已开始怀念在袋底洞的平静生活，怀念他的花园和扶手椅，也同样怀念夏尔的烟草。但道别的话却一直堵在他的心口，只因他如此享受和朋友们在一起的日子。

尤其是和索林。

摆脱了龙病的困扰后，他对比尔博变得愈加尊重和……不可思议的温柔。他们会长时间地闲聊，散步，或是干脆安静地坐在一起阅读。这可能听起来有点怪异，但他们明显都十分享受和对方独处的时光。

只除去一点，他越来越无法正视索林的眼睛。那双该死的摄人心魂的眼睛，当它专注地盯着你时，会让你莫名地觉得口干舌燥。起码，比尔博是这么认为的。而他们独处的时候，索林偶尔显得心不在焉。他有时会突然安静下来，只一言不发地凝视着他。在这样的眼神下，比尔博有好几次都差点忘了自己要说些什么，只觉得心跳得几乎要冲破胸膛。

但这并不是最大的问题。索林最近变得很神秘，除了每天的晚餐时间必来找他外，其余时间都几乎见不到他的踪影。

大概……战后的重建工作过于繁重吧。他略失落地想着。

但有些流言开始在宫中蔓延。他们说国王加冕后，便会迎来盛大的婚礼，然后都灵的血脉会更加稳固。而他在某次晚餐的时候询问索林，对方也只是语焉不详地岔开了话题，饭后又继续神秘地消失了。

他不是不记得某次，索林在书桌前皱着眉处理那一大沓文件，而他安静地坐在扶手椅里看书。渐渐地就有困意袭来，而他索性闭上眼小憩。在迷迷糊糊中，他听到对方在轻声唤着自己的名字，而他与困意挣扎着不想回答。在许久得不到反应后，他感到对方的气息逐渐地靠近。接着，有什么轻轻地落在了他的额上，似羽毛般轻盈，却又带着真实的体温和触感。

哦，好吧，那也并不能代表什么。何况索林在事后也显得若无其事。

 

他独自站在城墙上，眺望着夏尔的方向。初春的埃雷勃依然寒风凛冽，但在他的家乡，温暖的空气里应当四处都漂浮着花香。

也许，他是时候回去了。

一双手轻轻地搭在他的肩膀上，也打断了他的沉思。他回过头来，正好对上索林温柔又带着些许兴奋的眼神。

兴奋……？

“跟我来。”没等他反应过来，他就被对方的臂弯揽住，不由自主地朝着宫里走去。而他的心里莫名地混合着酸楚并愉悦的情绪，几乎让他承受不住。

他疑惑地跟着矮人回到他的房间。索林把他按坐在扶手椅里，便又一言不发地站在他面前，俯下身来注视着他。矮人的一系列举动都让他摸不着头脑，但有莫名的紧张感涌了上来，并慢慢地席卷了他的全身。他愣愣地回望着对方，连脚趾都不自觉地蜷缩起来。

“比尔博……”矮人低沉的嗓音终于打破了沉寂。几乎在同时，他单膝跪了下去，而眼神却始终牢牢地锁定着对方的眼睛。

“我知道这可能有些突然……但爱却狂乱地驱使着我的头脑。”他往前倾了倾，更加靠近瞪大了眼的哈比人，“你愿意留下来，陪伴我在这破旧的宫殿度过一生吗？”

他屏住了呼吸，看到对方张开的右手掌心里，有枚精致的银色指环在熠熠发光。

 

3.醉酒之一

战后的第二个都林之日，是他们在真正意义上一起度过的矮人新年。那场盛大仪式的余韵尚未散去，而新年的到来更是让山间的每个角落都充满了笑语。

所以，这应当是无比愉悦的一天——假如比尔博没被灌那么多酒的话。

他注视着几乎已瘫倒在椅子上的哈比人，几乎要忍不住咒骂那些抓住机会就来祝酒的混蛋。但奇力等人早就嬉笑着溜之大吉，只留他一人认命地收拾残局。

于是他轻声唤着比尔博的名字，边试图扶他站起。但哈比人迷茫地仰起头看他，却并不跟着动作。他的脸因着酒精的作用而泛起了粉色，半开合的眼眸蒙着一层淡淡的雾气，是索林从未见过的模样。他歪着头努力地辨认着面前的矮人，许久后才似乎颇为满意地点了点头。

然后他伸出手来胡乱地朝着四周挥了挥，并以极其自豪的语调宣布：“看！这是索林·橡木盾！是我，比尔博·巴金斯的矮人！！”

 

回答他的是热烈的喝彩声，并着意义不明的哄笑。但在接收到国王如寒冰一样的目光后，剩余的矮人们都明显加快了往外走的步伐。而索林啼笑皆非地看着正微笑着向听众点头致意的伴侣，并适时制止了对方意欲站到椅子上的动作。他的哈比人从不像矮人那般吵吵闹闹，即使在最生气的时候也都尽量克制着音量，所以此时应当是他最有国王伴侣风范的一刻。不过他相信，他勇敢的哈比人若在清醒后了解到自己的壮举，必定会躲在房间里不愿出门。

而当比尔博第三次从他怀里下滑到椅子上的时候，他终于失去了耐心。他用力地圈住对方的脖颈，并俯身下去狠狠地堵住了对方犹在喋喋不休的唇。

这一动作对付醉酒的哈比人似乎有着奇效。怀里的人在小幅度地挣扎后便安静了下来，而他毫不费力就撬开了对方的唇。与往日不同，他的舌尖触及之处都是麦酒的清香，带着迷醉人心的味道。而比尔博片刻后搂住了他的脖子，用从未有过的热情加深了这吻，让他几乎从喉间逸出一声呻吟。

他竭力维持着最后的清醒，小心托起对方绵软的身躯。怀里的人已经开始不安分地伸进了他的外套，而他几乎是跌跌撞撞地抱着对方离开了大厅。但等到他终于狠狠地撞开房门时，才发现怀里的人不知何时已经睡去，双手犹抓着自己已松散开来的衬衣。

 

而Erebor之王因这变故呆立当场。

……

于是在新年的第一天， 国王的伴侣因为抱恙，一整天都没能出房间。

 

4.模仿

最近埃雷勃的事务异常繁冗，索林几乎整日都伏在书桌上，皱着眉处理堆积如山的文书。而比尔博从欧力那里借了一堆厚厚的书，无事就坐在躺椅里翻看，权当给对方无声的陪伴。

某天他从书里走出神时，发现房间里有些过分安静。扭头望过去，看到索林正疲惫地趴在桌上小睡。他无声地叹口气，便起身去拿了一条毛毯，轻轻地覆在矮人身上。而索林在梦里模糊地嘟囔了一声，眉间有逐步放缓的趋势。

他凝神看了看熟睡的伴侣，便把目光好奇地投向了桌面。在一份报告城墙重建用料的文书里，他看到了索林的签名。他的字迹略草，应该是书写过多的缘故，但却依然刚毅有力。

他的面上蓦地浮出了一个微笑。曾经也有同样的名字出现在那份聘他当飞贼的合同里，而他那时还被可怖的合同内容吓得晕倒。但现在回想起来，却都是分外温暖的回忆。 

他的指间轻轻地抚过文书，突然玩心大起。于是他拿起了笔，在一张空白的纸上认真地临摹起来。他常被人称赞学识渊博，而模仿起别人的字迹来也是轻而易举。

“索林…索林…索林…”他一遍遍地默念着这个名字，不自觉地弯起了嘴角。 

当索林从睡梦中醒来时，他的伴侣已经不见踪影，大概是去厨房享受他的第二顿下午茶了，但他身上的毛毯依然散发着暖意。他微微笑着，把目光投向桌面上。比尔博的模仿能力显然是一流的，前几排的名字尚能看出拙劣的模仿痕迹，但到后面时便与他的字迹毫无二致。而在被写得密密麻麻的纸上，他还是看到了那串略显奇特的文字。 

那是比尔博最擅长的精灵文字，某本红色封皮的书里就收录了不少。因着对方的喜欢，他对这些也不再过度排斥。而他曾经还模仿着对方的语调，磕磕巴巴地念出了书里的某句话，并毫不意外地看到了哈比人泛红的面颊。 

所以这次他根本无需思索，就想起了它的含义。 

“我爱你。” 

 

5.醉酒之一

某次宴会上，矮人们又唱起了雾山之歌，只是这次再不复从前的沉重与悲伤。

他静静地听着，并时不时把目光飘向身旁的伴侣。多年前，也是这样暖意融融的春夜，壁炉的火无声无息地烧着，而隔壁某人低沉的歌声透过墙面传来，让他几乎整夜都辗转难眠。

他们那时都无法料到，彼此的生命将因着这场并不算愉快的相遇而发生多么奇妙的改变。

仿佛是感应到了他的视线，身边的人转过头来，微笑着朝他眨眨眼。然后对方温暖的气息悄然地掠过他的额间，而他略略别过脸去，忍不住弯了唇角。

而桌下，他们交叠的双手握得更紧了些。

 

那天，国王的心情似乎异乎寻常地好。而当比尔博费力地把他扶回去的时候，他犹在自顾自地哼着小调，并时不时地做出某些“不合适”的动作。

“索林，”比尔博忍无可忍地停了下来，咬牙切齿地说道，“把你的手从那地方拿开。”

但当他们回到房间后，矮人就安静了下来。在比尔博抱怨着给他脱下外套和靴子，并指令他喝下一大碗醒酒汤的时候，他都相当听话地照做了。但当比尔博站到他的侧边，开始专心致志地为他拆开发辫的时候，他却突然抬起头来握住了对方的手腕。

“比尔博。”他望着不明所以的哈比人，出声唤道。

“嗯？”比尔博胡乱应着，边在心里盘算该如何更快地让索林躺到床上去，好结束这让他头疼的一夜。

“比尔博。”矮人又唤了一声，仍然目不转睛地盯着他看。  
“嗯？到底怎……？”

话音未落，他就被一股大力拽得坐在了对方的腿上。矮人有力的双臂紧紧地环抱着他的身体，而他的下巴也顺势搁在了哈比人的头上。

“比尔博，”他含糊不清地继续唤道，并轻轻地蹭着哈比人柔软的头发，“我很高兴你陪我走到了这里。”

“嗯…？”他正欲开口回应，矮人沉重的身躯却猛然倒了下去，连带着他也被重重地摔到了床上。

等到他手忙脚乱地把自己从矮人的怀抱里解脱出来时，对方已经进入了相当香甜的梦境，嘴角犹挂着微笑。

于是他揉了揉眉心，相当不满又无奈地注视着对方的睡颜。许久后他才微微一笑，俯身在矮人微张的唇上留下一吻。

“晚安，吾爱。" 

 

6.冒险

年岁越大，就越容易忆起往昔。

某年的生日会上，一群孩子又缠住了他，吵吵嚷嚷地要听他的冒险故事。

“冒险？”他坐在躺椅上，悠闲地朝着夜空吐了一个大大的烟圈。等到烟雾袅袅散去后，他才放下手中的烟斗，笑着望向众人亟不可待的眼睛。“我这里确实有个不错的故事。”

孩子们立刻欢呼起来，而他的眸光里有什么转瞬即逝。

他给他们讲了那个故事，里面有勇敢善良的飞贼，有忠诚固执的矮人，还有坏脾气的巫师。他们曾差点被食人妖吃掉，也差点被石巨人砸成肉泥，他们曾躲在木桶里逃出了精灵王国，也曾在人类城镇骗吃骗喝。后来，他们终于到了那座拥有无数宝藏的大山。他们和巨龙周旋，并见证了它的死亡。再后来……

他突然停了下来，沉默着又吸了一口烟斗。

“后来，矮人们收复了他们的家园，而飞贼也与他们结下了深厚的情谊。”

“这个故事就此结束了。”

孩子们恋恋不舍地四散而去，而他仍旧坐在原地，微笑着目送他们离开。

“那次冒险中，你最喜欢的同伴是谁呢？”

哦，还有一个孩子没走。他正托着下巴，满是期待地看着自己，而他抬手摸了摸对方的小脑袋，迟迟没有说话。

“哧——”有声音呼啸着划过夜空，转眼便在空中绽放成巨大的花雨。接着，一支又一支璀璨的烟花窜上了天空，这迅速吸引了在场所有人的注意，当然也包括刚才那个追问他的孩子。

那么，他最喜欢的同伴是谁呢？

他拿起烟斗，微笑着看向前方。而仿佛是有某种心灵感应存在，某个熟悉的身影在这时从欢呼的人群中回过头来。烟花点亮了夜空，也照亮了他们相视而笑的脸。

“当然是，我亲爱的飞贼。”

 

7.老去

他们未曾得见彼此年轻时的模样。但好在，终能一起依偎着老去。

埃雷勃冬日的暖阳懒懒地照在身上，而索林低头注视着正闭眼打盹的伴侣，微笑着把他搂得更紧了些。

时间过得那么快啊，他们俱已白发苍苍。


End file.
